


Drabbles et Histoires courtes : Uq Holder

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [20]
Category: UQ Holder!
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petites histoires sur le fandom juste pour m'amuser ou pour le défi.
Series: Compilation de petits textes [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1086585





	Drabbles et Histoires courtes : Uq Holder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Nodoka rougit fortement, bien qu’elle était habituée à suivre Negi, sa nature vérécondieuse la murait souvent dans un silence pesant. Elle sera contre elle son pactio, ce livre dont l’encre curieuse décrivait les pensées des personnes dont elle savait les noms. Un don et une malédiction. Chaque matin, elle vérifiait que rien ne manquait, mais à chaque fois, seuls les souvenirs lus étaient marqué dans sa mémoire. Les autres disparus. Comme le reste de ces instants volés, ils finiront par disparaître dans le néant. Sa mémoire était bonne heure, heureusement. Un soupir venait s’échapper, même manger une feuille de laitue dans cette situation semblait irréelle. Si elle pouvait faire partir cette entité de cet homme. De cette personne qu’elle aimait si fort qu’elle finissait par avoir une envie gigil. Ce n’était pas dans sa nature pourtant. Elle posa un regard sur cet être autrefois formidable. Maintenant semant le chaos. Elle pourrait se retourner contre lui, mais son affection était telle que tout ce en quoi, elle croyait avait été balayé. Supprimer de son raisonnement. Elle le regretterait sûrement, le monde finira par la condamner. Mettre fin à sa vie. Cette existence qu’elle avait prolongée en devenant une partenaire officielle. Celle à qui ce garçon pouvait s’appuyer à défaut de devenir une amante. Ce dont elle rêvait toujours en secret. Cet ultime honneur d’au moins d’être là quand sa fin sera venue était son chant du cygne. Une dernière bataille, une ultime confrontation, face à un gamin qui portait le nom de famille d’une ancienne camarade de classe, une camarade de classe vampire qui pleurerait cet élève, ce garçon qu’elle avait fini par aimer. Pas comme elle ou Yue ou d’autres de sa classe. Mais comme une personne qui avait fini par fondre la glace qui entourait son armure. Armure qu’elle avait finie par laisser. Pour s’entourer d’immortels qui portaient le poids de cette éternité en veillant sur ceux dont la vie était courte. Sauver l’univers était un combat sans fin, ils le savaient sûrement. Yalda n’était qu’un grain de poussière. Une chose insignifiante dans l’univers, dans les univers. Mais elle n’avait ni le cœur, ni le courage de parler à cette fille, à cette amie. Alors, elle pleura, écrivant à quel point elle était désolé. Que ses sentiments d’adolescente avaient fini par effacer doucement son esprit logique et sérieux. Celui qu’elle avait forgé avec ses lectures. Parti au loin. Finalement, elle était aussi stupide que ses demoiselles naïves prêtes à tout pour leur amant. Elle était pareille. Nodoka sourit. Elle était semblable à ces dames dont elle ne comprenait pas autrefois la logique. Ce qu’elle avait pu les critiquer. À présent, tout était clair, l’amour était une chose capable du meilleur comme du pire. Le pire arrivait, il poignardera ses derniers rires, ces dernières larmes, pour les éparpiller dans le vide spatial. Son soupir rejoignant les étoiles, l’immensité de ce cosmos...


End file.
